militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Augustus George, Margrave of Baden-Baden
|birth_place=Schloss Rastatt, Germany |death_date= |death_place=Schloss Rastatt, Germany |place of burial=Stiftskirche, Baden-Baden |religion=Roman Catholicism |}} Augustus George, Margrave of Baden-Baden (August Georg Simpert; 14 January 1706, Rastatt, Margraviate of Baden – 21 October 1771) was the ruling Margrave of Baden-Baden from 1761 till his death in 1771. He succeeded his brother Louis George and was the brother of the Duchess of Orléans. He was the son-in-law of Duke Léopold Philippe d'Arenberg. Biography Born at the Schloss Rastatt, he was the youngest son of Louis William, Margrave of Baden-Baden, a distinguished member of the Imperial Army and his wife Sibylle of Saxe-Lauenburg, sister of the future Grand Duchess of TuscanyDuchess Anna Maria Franziska of Saxe-Lauenburg was first the wife of Count Palatine Philip William of Neuburg then Gian Gastone de' Medici, last Medici Grand Duke of Tuscany In 1707 his father died and his older brother Louis George, Hereditary prince of Baden-Baden succeeded as the ruler of the state with a regency held by his mother. During his mothers regency, it was decided that he would enter the church. As such, at the age of 20 he took religious vows and was later a canon of Cologne in 1726 and 1728 dean at Augsburg. In 1727, his brother gained his majority and his mother left the administration of the state to him. His mother died in 1733. She had been a popular ruler. In 1735, he left the church and married Princess Maria Viktoria von Arenberg, a daughter of Duke Léopold Philippe d'Arenberg and his wife Duchess Maria Lodovica Francesca Pignatelli of Bisaccia. Her brother was Duke Charles Marie Raymond, a member of the Imperial Army like Augustus George's own father. The couple married 7 December 1735 at the Schloss Rastatt but would be childless. At the death of his brother in 1761 aged 59, Augustus George succeeded him as Louis George had had no male issue, salic law being applicable in Baden-Baden. Childless himself, it became evident that the state would have to pass to the Baden-Durlach line of the House of Zähringen which at the time was headed by his distant cousin Charles Frederick, Margrave of Baden-Durlach.Later the Margrave of Baden, Elector of Baden then the Grand Duke of Baden At his death in 1771 he was succeeded by Charles Frederick and the Catholic rulers of Baden-Baden ended with him uniting the Protestant Baden-Durlach with the catholic Baden-Baden thus allowing free religion. The contract detailing the Baden-Durlach inheritance was signed in 1765, six years before Augustus George died. He died at the Schloss Rastatt aged 65. In the reign of the Margrave August Georg a school order, a fire insurance fund was introduced and a widow. He also set up in honor of his father, the Turks Louis, the "Tuerckische chamber in the castle of Rastatt, where the Ottoman spoils were kept. His wife outlived him till 1793. He was buried at the Stiftskirche in Baden-Baden beside his wife. Ancestors |boxstyle_1=background-color: #fcc; |boxstyle_2=background-color: #fb9; |boxstyle_3=background-color: #ffc; |boxstyle_4=background-color: #bfc; |boxstyle_5=background-color: #9fe; |1= 1. Augustus George Simpert of Baden-Baden |2= 2. Louis William, Margrave of Baden-Baden |3= 3. Sibylle of Saxe-Lauenburg |4= 4. Ferdinand Maximilian, Hereditary Prince of Baden-Baden |5= 5. Princess Louise of Savoy, Hereditary Princess of Baden-Baden |6= 6. Duke Julius Francis of Saxe-Lauenburg |7= 7. Hedwig of the Palatinate-Sulzbach |8= 8. William, Margrave of Baden-Baden |9= 9. Catherine Ursula of Hohenzollern–Hechingen |10= 10. Thomas Francis, Prince of Carignano |11= 11. Marie de Bourbon, Countess of Soissons |12= 12. Julius Henry of Saxe-Lauenburg |13= 13. Anna Magdalene, Lady of Lobkowicz |14= 14. Christian Augustus, Count Palatine of Sulzbach |15= 15. Amalie of Nassau-Siegen |16= 16. Eduard Fortunatus, Margrave of Baden |17= 17. Maria of Eicken |18= 18. John George, Prince of Hohenzollern-Hechingen |19= 19. Franziska of Salm-Neufville |20= 20. Charles Emmanuel I, Duke of Savoy |21= 21. Infanta Catherine Michelle of Spain |22= 22. Charles de Bourbon, Count of Soissons |23= 23. Anne de Montafié |24= 24. Francis II of Saxe-Lauenburg |25= 25. Maria of Brunswick-Lüneburg |26= 26. Wilhelm Lobkowicz, Lord of Bilin |27= 27. Benigna Katharina Lobkowicz |28= 28. Augustus, Count Palatine of Sulzbach |29= 29. Hedwig of Schleswig-Holstein-Gottorp |30= 30. John VII, Count of Nassau |31= 31. Margaret of Holstein-Sonderburg-Plön }} References Category:1706 births Category:1771 deaths Category:People from Rastatt Category:German Roman Catholics Category:People from the Margraviate of Baden Category:Knights of the Golden Fleece Category:House of Zähringen Category:18th-century German people Category:Margraves of Baden-Baden Category:Roman Catholic monarchs Category:Burials at Stiftskirche, Baden-Baden Category:Military personnel of the Holy Roman Empire